Leur histoire
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Ils avaient beau lutter, c'était quelque chose de magnétique qui se passait entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas y changer grand choses, ils ne voulaient pas non plus le changer en fin de compte. C'était trop tentant.


**Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est ma première histoire sur ce fandom. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est un Peter x Edmond, un ship que je viens de découvrir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

Ils avaient beau lutter, c'était quelque chose de magnétique qui se passait entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas y changer grand choses, ils ne voulaient pas non plus le changer en fin de compte. C'était trop tentant, c'était instinctif et exaltant pour chacun des deux jeunes dirigeants de Narnia. Aucun ne pourrait oublier la première fois que c'était arrivé et secrètement, au départ, ce soi-disant un incident à ne plus recommettre était resté imprégné dans leur mémoire au point de devenir leur unique centre d'intérêt et obsession.

À la suite de cet incident, une sorte de gène s'était directement installée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux, s'étaient à peine s'ils osaient s'adresser la parole et quand ils le faisaient, c'était bref et sans regard quelconque envers l'autre. Malgré ce malaise entre eux, les deux ne voulaient pas que leurs sœurs suspectent quelque chose. Peter essayait de rester froid envers Edmund mais il n'y arrivait plus. Quelque chose s'était bloqué en lui et il se terrait dans le silence désormais.

Edmund avait toujours été discret à l'exception des moments de désaccords ou d'injustice où là il arrivait parfaitement à démontrer sa confiance en soi et sa détermination. Sauf que maintenant, le grand frère de Lucy restait terré dans un silence sans fin même quand Susan lui parlait de choses qu'il ne supportait absolument pas. Il était tout de même rassuré que Peter ne prenne pas autant la parole que d'habitude. Sinon il l'aurait agressé verbalement avant de s'en vouloir.

Ils avaient dû ensuite allé à la salle d'armement avec leurs sœurs, ses dernières avaient insistés pour qu'ils leur montrent leurs améliorations à l'épée. Edmund s'était tout de suite senti mal mais n'avait rien dit. Peter avait démontré un sang-froid étonnant et avait haussé les épaules. Edmund avait frissonné quand son frère accepta la proposition de leurs sœurs. Peter s'arma et Edmund saisit l'épée que lui apporta Lucy avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis certaine que tu vas l'avoir, déclara la plus petite.

Edmund la remercia d'une voix nouée avant de se préparer au duel. Au moins, Lucy était de son côté pour ce combat contre Peter mais au fond, elle sera sûrement écœurée de savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé entre lui et leur grand frère. Il ferma les yeux et serra la main fermement autour de l'arme. Peter était déjà prêt et observait minutieusement le comportement de son petit frère. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir se battre et se sentir mal à l'aise. Peter se devait de garder tête haute et Edmund le réussissait plus ou moins bien également.

\- Bien, en garde, annonça Susan. Attaquez !

Edmund fut étonnement le premier à frapper dans ce duel, c'était inhabituel mais Peter réussit à parer le coup. Lucy scandait le nom d'Edmund alors que les deux se combattaient. Peter ne pouvait qu'admettre que son frère se perfectionnait plutôt rapidement à l'usage de l'épée et se trouvait face à un adversaire de taille. En même temps, il avait forcé de la rage puisée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il avait aussi ce sentiment d'hargne qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à venir vers son frère pour en parler clairement. Et en plus, Edmund semblait décidé à ne pas vouloir en parler et l'ignorer. C'était douloureux pour l'aîné.

À un moment, Susan et Lucy dirent qu'elles allaient s'entrainer à tirer dehors mais aucun de leurs frères ne les entendirent. Ils étaient perdus dans leur combat, Lucy s'en moqua un peu avant que les deux sœurs quittent la salle d'armement en laissant Peter et Edmund continuer de faire leur duel.

Il fallait heureusement que deux minutes pour que Peter se rende compte que Susan et Lucy ne se trouvaient plus avec eux. Juste après l'avoir réalisé, il arrêta tout mouvement. Edmund ne l'ayant pas remarqué continua de jeter des coups mais heureusement, d'un geste habile, Peter bloqua l'épée de son frère et lui demanda d'une voix forte :

\- Arrête, Edmund ! Est-ce que tout cela est vraiment nécessaire ? Tu vas vraiment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous ?

Sous le choc, le plus jeune des deux lâcha son épée des mains et son bruit fracassant fit frémir Edmund jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il fit face à Peter qui se tenait à peine à trente centimètres de lui avec de colère découlait de son visage. Edmund ne s'était pas du tout préparé à ce que Peter lui pose ses questions, il avait plutôt imaginé qu'il soit celui qui préfère terrer cet incident pour toujours. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de se fâcher et de faire un pas en avant pour se tenir presque collé au torse de Peter :  
\- Tu te moques de moi, Peter ? Tu te moques vraiment de moi là ! Oui, je m'arrête si tu veux parce que de toute manière, je perdrais comme toujours tu gagneras contre moi. Tu veux qu'on parle ? Parler de quoi ? Pourquoi en parler ? C'est qui entre nous qui a tout de suite pris la fuite et qui fait celui qui est insensible et qui a tout oublié ?

Le jeune homme blond pouvait voir toute la détresse dont souffrait Edmund et il sentit bête mais aussi certain d'une chose, il n'avait pas été le seul à préférer l'ignorance que l'acceptance.

\- Il n'y pas que moi qui ai préféré ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé, Edmund !

\- Parce que maintenant, tu admets qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda froidement Edmund qui fixait avec persistance les yeux de son frère.

Peter déglutit avant d'hocher de la tête, Edmund fronça des sourcils.

\- Oui, je l'admets.

Son petit frère était sous le choc, il secoua la tête une poignée de secondes avant qu'il sente deux mains lui maintenir le visage en coupe. Edmund avait les lèvres de Peter si proches de lui, ses joues devinrent immédiatement écarlates.

\- Oui, je l'admets. Je sais que c'est interdit et que c'est nature à Londres.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à Londres, contra Edmund qui tentait de garder son sang-froid

\- C'est immoral aussi.

\- Immoral et improbable, Narnia existe ce qui parait impossible alors désolé, sur ce qui est acceptable ou non, ici, il n'y a pas de ça à Narnia, Peter, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- C'est pourquoi que toute cette haine ne sert à rien, c'est pourquoi se combattre en essayant de se dire que c'était une erreur ou complètement fou n'est pas la solution, s'écria Peter en rapprochant encore plus son visage de celui de son frère.

Les yeux d'Edmund tremblèrent, Peter était si proche de lui et chacun de ses mots le touchait droit au cœur.

\- Tu le pense au moins ? trembla le plus jeune qui dévoilait un tout autre visage à Peter.

\- Oui, je le pense et j'en ai peur, souffla l'aîné de la famille Pevensie.

D'un seul coup d'une impulsion qu'il avait retenu toute la journée, le plus jeune attrapa la nuque pour embrasser Peter avec passion. Le choc des lèvres d'Edmund contre celle de Peter leur firent rappeler à chacun la proximité de la veille dans la chambre de l'aîné et toutes ses pulsions gardées pour soi depuis si longtemps. Désormais, tous les deux savaient que cela ne serait pas qu'une histoire d'un soir, ils feraient en sorte que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

**Voilà, fini. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
